dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shuren Fraga
"Warning! This page contains spoilers of the following fanon; read at your own risk! " "Let's have a nice chat, shall we?" This following article is the sole property of Elkath, anyone who wishes to correct or edit anything regarding it is kindly invited to contact the author to do so. "How many times I told you to stop bothering me?" - Shuren to basically anyone Shuren Fraga is the main male character and the main point of view of the upcoming fanfiction "DxD: Genesis". An apparently normal foreigner college student at Kuoh College, he is soon dragged in the Supernatural World by pure chance, igniting the start of the story. In truth, Shuren is soon revealed to be a direct descendant to the Irish hero Cù Chulainn and the spiritual reincarnation of the Titan Iapetos, the progenitor of humanity. He is also this generation wielder of Domination Crown, the High-Tier Longinus containing Bahamut, the Black Dragon Emperor of Infinity. Appearance Shuren has an athletic body, muscular but not in an excessive way, which he would describe himself as a "tracker constitution" rather than anything else. He is rather tall, reaching around 190 centimeters of heigth. He has an easy face to the eyes, definitely handsome and a little on the delicate side, almost feminine, with deep red shoulder-length hair and amber eyes, with a provocative grin on his visage most of the time. He is obsessed with elegant clothing and suits, which he ostentatiously wears most of the time. He rarely wears anything else, even when there isn't any need for him to wear formal clothes, indicating a fond love for showing off. Personality Shuren isn't easily described by common words by the simple virtue of the fact that his attitude is basically "I do and go where I want", which leads him to follow his desires and curiosity all the time without a single ounce of regret, but without any true malice (at least most of the times.) He is vain, ironic, blunt and vindictive, a douchebag through and through. He easily gets interested as much as he loses it regarding people and things. He is of analytical mind, preferring to study the situation to gain as much data as possible, a thing that transfers also to his hobbies which are of wide range, spacing from classic ballet to animal dissection. An eccentric but genial mind, Shuren is easily an asset as much as liability to anyone who has enough madness to want him as an ally. He has quite the love for showing off and be as scenic as possible, even in battle, where he is easily swayed in meaningless discussions. When he is serious he tends to exploit his enemy's weakness, by taunting, emotionally hurting, and using every kind of undermining way to destroy someone's psyche. If he is in any way affected by other people opinion he doesn't easily shows it, especially since one can easily see his interest lies only in himself first and those he considers "family" and "friends" right after. Not necessarily evil, he is definitely of chaotic neutral stance. Regarding his social life, because of his attitude he doesn't easily make friends who can stand him or accept him in any sort of way, but he is a magnet for any kind of misfit and peculiar individuals. Romantically-wise anyone willing to look past his enormous faults would find quite the caring and loving man, who treasures what he has dearly even beyond the appearances, making him somewhat charming. He has quite the passion for smoking, that he started as a teenager who thought that it was cool, and kinda got addicted to it. History Shuren was born in an apparently normal irish family: as much as he knew, his parents had a normal but busy job that didn't let them stay at home as much as they would have liked. In reality, his was a bloodline of warriors and mages since the ancient times, but his parents didn't desire him to know about the supernatural world because of their overprotective nature. Often left alone to his own devices, the then young man cultivated his many eccentric interests without any kind of survellaince, which further made him an outcast at school but at the same time one of the top scorers of the country. His student years passed as a breeze, and by the time of choosing his university the young man was already too tired of staying still in his hometown, so after receiving a scholarship in a renowed university in Japan he packed his bags and took the first flight to the country of the rising sun, hoping that something exciting would happen to brighten his dull life. Plot 'VOLUME 1': Black Dragon Emperor Awakening Arc TBD Powers and Abilities Supernatural Condition - '''As long as he could remember, Shuren was stronger, faster, smarter than most of the people around him, a prodigy in every way. This condition is actually the result of the Titan's blood flowing inside his body, enhancing it together with his mind. His body has an incredible strength, stamina and agility, and every single one of his senses is enhanced to absurd level - in fact, his instict is basically a sixth sense capable of reacting instantly to the stimulus around him. He is capable of queue multiple thoughts at once and slow down the flow of information in a single instant, making him capable of superior rational thought. '''Superior Magic Reserves - Coming from an esteemed lineage of warriors and mages, Shuren was born with superior magic reservers compared to the majority of the supernatural world's population. He is capable of spells on high scale and to fight with his magic for long periods of time, rarely consuming his reserves in battle. Natural Weapon Mastery '''- Shuren has a natural affinity and talent for every conceivable kind of weaponry, from the most standard sword to the firearms to even just a lamppost. As long once may consider it a weapon, he can probably use it with brutal efficiency, but his skill with weapons is usually seen in use with swords and lances. '''Martial Artist Expert - While having taken numerous martial arts lessons during most of his life, Shuren's true expertise of hand to hand combat mostly comes from the training he had with a decrepit old man he met after his transfer to Kuoh City. The individual true name, Sun Wukong, took his as a discipline after getting interested by his bizarre attitude and for his potential as a martial artist. He bestowed on him the title of "Nine Arts Dragon" after the training was complete, indicating the absolute mastery that Shuren was capable of attain. In battle this translated to an absolute control of his body, every strike possessing meaning and power, a terrible condition of destruction. Rune Magic - Because of his Irish heritage Shuren possesses a natural affinity for this branch of magic, which he learned at surprising speed after his father started teaching him how to make use of it. With this magic one is capable of creating and applying runes of norse origin with devasting effects, from purely offensive ones to defensive or supportive runes, indicating numerous applications of it as long one knows how to use them. Riastrad - A natural state that Shuren can unconsciously enter when his emotions runs wild, he becomes a terrifying monster that trascendes the state of human to attain monsterhood, a pure existence of destruction which only has annihilation in his mind. In this state any sensation of pain is purely non-existant, and his physical attributes reach absurd levels, while his rational thought is eliminated. A true berserker, this can be considering the first tipping scale. Only very few individuals can control him and subdue this status, either by incredible power or something else unique to them, often correlated to their relationship with the user. 'Ichor' Ichor is the name of the divine blood that flows in Shuren's veins. Because of his titanic heritage, this blood is of a dense blue color, thicker than human one and regenerates at incredible fast pace. The Ichor grants to Shuren an incredible resistance to pain, to the point any kind of damage on his body is way less painful than it should be for a human being. However, the true power of this blood is in the absurd regeneration it grants to the user: Shuren is capable of regenerating any kind of wound incredibly fast, from the smallest cut to a cut off limb, and he is able to expurge from his body any kind of poison, virus or harmful existence in it. He is also able to repair neural damage, making him extremely hard to kill off. The Ichor can also be used on other people simply by using it on wounds or by making the individual drink it. The effects will be the same as if Shuren was using it on himself, but he has to freely share it to have any efficiency. This kind of blood is also said to be capable of granting the ability to control and give "life" to objects. 'Dimensions ' As the Titan of Reality and Dimensions, to say Shuren is world changing would be an understatement. He is capable of controlling the material of reality to the finest point, by bending dimensions to it his will. Such usages are, for example, using them to form destructive shapes capable of physically hurting someone, and sucking them in alternate dimensions if one isn't careful enough. Dimensions can be also used to create complete new environments to the advantage of the Titan, to convey his powers through them and as a mean of instantaneous transport. Shuren can also create portals to absorb and bounce back the enemy's attacks, or bend reality around him with extreme ease. Shuren has the habit to use portals to store in a pocket dimension his possessions, which he can retake at any moment of his choice. A inventive but absolutely destructive usage is that of generating dimensional blows that at the impact will generate damage and separate the basic elements of what is damaged with quite the interesting effects. 'Sublimation' Shuren is capable of absorbing the latent energy of everything around him as if he was simply breathing air. His skin and body consume what lies beyond the human's eyes, taking in himself the basic structure of the universe to sublimate it in pure energy that he can freely use to powerup his attacks or to invigorate his body. This subtle but useful power makes him virtually incapable of growing tired in battle, because he is costantly assorbing the energy around him to purificate it and use it as his own. He is also capable of absorbing energy/magic based attacks from his enemies so as long the power isn't too destructive to be contained. 'Khaos' A primordial element of destruction, the Khaos is a power unique to Iapetos himself, a power that represents his capacity of separating the raw power of time and reality itself to create the prime material of the universe, a thick and dense black energy which doesn't possess any definite form, instead acting in a confusionary and entropic way. In a sort of way, Khaos can be compared to a black hole capable of devouring the light itself, as it can't in any way reflect it, instead cancelling it from existance at the mere proximity. The substance is apparently liquid, but Shuren is capable of giving it a true shape, solidifying it at will and make it quite harder than one may think. However, the true power of the Khaos is its terrifying nature: when it enters in contact with something, it starts to eat away any atom to a fundamental level, devouring existance itself rather than destroying it. For example, if human skin were to be even just near the Khaos, it would quickly start to be burned by the pure heat it emanates, and immediately after the cells would start dying. When touched the skin starts to simply disappear, being devoured by the Khaos to the root, starting by the skin and reaching the bones till the absolute nothing. Equipment 'Domination Crown' Domination Crown, also known as The Black Dragon Emperor's Crown, is a High-Tier Longinus Sacred Gear who didn't awaken during the Trixeha Era. It holds the Primordial Dragon Emperor Bahamut, one of the first emperors of the dragonkind in the first age of Earth. The user of this sacred gear is granted the ability to create any kind of matter and living form he desires, so as long his energies let him do so as the sacred gear is quite taxing by human standards. This power doesn't limit itself to organic existence, but it's also able to create and replicate any kind of material that exists in the universe with absolute precision. What it's created can be shaped at will of the user to anything he may think of. Domination Crown is also capable of absorbing and storing any genetic code he enters in contact with, letting the user the ability to recreate anything, even living beings, to a perfect degree, creating what are essentially clones, even replicating memories and personality if one wishes so. It usually takes the form of a medium sized black crown with purple jewels as decoration: it can appear in a fixed position in any desired point of the body of the user, and usually Shuren wears it as sort of an armband around his left arm. 'Fragarach' 'Fragarach, '''Gouging Sword of the War God, also called '''Answerer: '''That Which Comes Later Cuts First or '''The Retaliator, '''is a divine holy sword that is an heirloom of the Fraga Family from their ancestor Lugh. Usually taking the odd shape of a blade with an orb as hilt, Shuren can change its form at will in what he prefer to use based on the situation. While it is a destructive sword capable of incredible power on his own, it's true ability lies elsewhere. When confronted with an enemy, Fragarach can intuitively understand when they are going to use their strongest attack. At that point, Fragarch can be used to reply to the offensive, by reverting the laws of reality and fate to generate enough power to kill the enemy first before the attack can reach Shuren, making it a perfect counter to those who want to win by using a "Triumph Card". 'Gaé Bolg ''' '''Gaé Bolg, '''also known as Demonic Spear of Death, is the proof of the heroic heritage of Shuren as descendant of the bloodline of the Irish Hero Cu Chulainn by an unnamed son of Connla before his demise. Of a deep red crimson coloration, this terrifying spear only responds to those linked to the demigod hero that prove themselves worthy of it. It has been in the custody of Scathach for generations, waiting for the worthy heir to her discipline's legacy. It's power lies in his abilities to infinitely expand in someone body by consuming its blood and flesh, hacking it apart with its barbed ends and destroy the victim by inside them. It's also said that Gaé Bolg is incapable of missing his target after being used, and that it always strike the heart, even if those statements are of dubious credibility. It can also be used as a devastating projectile that can store energy to be released on the impact, creating an area of destruction that generates power similar to a bomb or spawning an indefinite number of secondary spears whose usage is impaling the enemies. Trivia *Shuren's appearance is based on Garypeter Sugal from the manga "Defence Devil". *Shuren's name is a reference to the Kenshiro's character, but only because the author thought it was a cool name. His surname, Fraga, is a direct reference to Bazett Fraga McRemitz from the Nasuverse. *Shuren's character has evolved many times in the draft of the author, but since the start he was meant as a detestable character who some people may hate even if he is the protagonist. Eventually the author settled by inspiring himself to a decade old character of a dear friend, referencing many of his attributes. *Shuren is meant to be a Gary Stu character and the same time not. He has everything one should have, but his attitude brings him to resemble more a villain than a hero, flawed to the point that the reader may think he isn't really going to be doing anything good in his life. The author, who usually detests such characters, wanted to experiment by creating an overpowered character for pure fun. *Shuren's nature as a Titan was heavily inspired by the Saint Seiya series, one of the author's favorite manga series, precisely by the spin-off Saint Seiya Episode G. *Somewhat a justified chuuni: before coming to Japan he didn't had any interest for the anime-manga subculture, but he easily fell in love for it when he started living in Kuoh, starting his crazy delusions of power who later revealed theirselves to be right. *A thighs man through and through, his fetishes are black lingerie and maids. *Has a taste for spicy food and a profound hate for sour ones. *His favorite flowers are the Sunflower, the Red Spider Lily and the Camellia. *His theme song is Gekidou from UVERworld. Category:Elkath Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Longinus